Overdrive!
by GitahMuttan
Summary: Just an ordinary day for everyone in the Light Music Club. Ritsu planning everything and getting Yui involved. Short OneShot


**A/N: This is my first here in the k-on archive, so please go easy on me, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN K-on! If I do, I'll remake season 1 of the anime.**

* * *

><p>It was just an ordinary day as always at Sakuragaoka high where the light music club is having their every morning tea, just like what happens every day, and as usual, they don't have any time for practice, they are just enjoying tea time. We will make our focus to our fellow drummer, Tainaka Ritsu who is writing some things on a piece of paper. Of course, this will catch the attention of the ditzy lead guitarist, Yui Hirasawa who is luckily, woke up early this morning and didn't come late.<p>

"Heyy, Ricchan! What are you doing?" Yui asked popping out in front of Ritsu and this made her startle.

"Oh, this? Come here, I'll tell you." Ritsu said as she took a glance towards Mio and grinned. This action made Mio shiver, thinking that Ritsu is planning about something nasty again, thinking about another scary prank about barnacles. Just like what Ritsu did to her the last day, she didn't even want to remember it! Mio spending a lot of time thinking didn't even notice that the two people who are whispering into each other are staring into her and grinning with all their might!

"All you have to do is…" Ritsu whispered into Yui's ear.

"All righty Ricchan!" Yui said enthusiastically as she skipped back to her seat and picked up a piece of paper and started writing too, but she stopped right away when she noticed Mio staring to her and just began to get another piece of cake.

All of the other members of the band, Azusa Nakano, their rhythm guitarist has a confused look on her face as she watched what her band mates are doing while the other member, Tsumugi Kotubuki just smiled while witnessing the interaction between the two girls, you can easily tell that their faces are saying 'Am I visible here' look even if Mugi is smiling, you can easily tell it with a little more observation. Before Yui can take a bite of her newly taken cake from the table, the school bell rang which means the classes will start shortly after.

"S-so, let's go to our class now." Mio said breaking the silence as she started moving rather fast still thinking about the things that came into her mind about that another prank thing.

"But I'm going to eat my cak-"Yui's sentence was cut by Ritsu dragging her and whispering something like, 'Don't let her know what we are planning'

With that, they left the clubroom and rushed back to their classrooms, Sawako-sensei entered their room shortly and started the class.

Just like before, Ritsu can't stop giggling at the thought of the things that she have planned the past minutes and she is always looking at Yui and giving her a thumbs up, Mio can see it clearly because she has a good view for them both at the back. All that Mio can do is just concentrate on the mentor teaching and stop looking at the two people who seems to talk and 'plan' about something involved to her.

Ritsu can't stop giggling because she can see Yui who is almost falling asleep, doing the things that she assigned her to do, and when she got up, Ritsu gave her a thumbs up and that's what Mio saw. Ritsu wrote in a piece of paper saying. "Are you done yet?" as she passed the paper towards Yui. Yui quickly replied with. "No, I'll do it at lunch, thanks for having me help." As she passed the paper back. Good thing that their teacher, Sawako, didn't notice what they are currently doing because she is too busy writing on the blackboard about their notes, speaking of notes...

"Crap! Notes!" Ritsu exclaimed as she quickly opened her notebook and write the notes lightning fast, almost breaking her notebook into pieces. This quickly got Mio's attention as she stared back at Ritsu.

'Did I miss something?' She said in her mind as she took a glance in Yui who is writing in lightning fast in speed too. She forgot her notes too. But little did Mio know that she DID missed something.

The morning went off as the class ended, their teacher quickly bid farewell and walked out of the classroom and everyone prepared to go and have their lunch, and some prepared to do some things related to their clubs. Ritsu quickly ran towards Yui who is talking with Nodoka as she pulled Yui and said.

"Are you done yet?" Ritsu questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Hmm... No, not yet." Yui said with confidence.

"Go do it now. We are running short in time." Ritsu said laughing at the thought because when she executed this plan, Mio will be shocked to death!

"H-hai, Bye Nodoka-chan, oh hey Mio-chan!" Yui said running out the classroom as she bumped into Mio. her task is just a simple task, you'll see later what do I mean.

Their conversation caught Mio's attention as she quickly walked towards Ritsu and shot daggers towards her. This made Ritsu shiver and laugh nervously.

"What are YOU planning?" Mio said intensifying her glare towards Ritsu. With every second, her glare is leveling up.

'I can't spill the beans yet; this would be a surprise and make her kill herself because of this, I think… ' Ritsu said laughing out loud at the thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Mio said, her glare is at maximum level now, it can kill anyone by just looking at her!

"A-hehe, nothing! Bye bye! I'm gonna help Yui with some club related tasks." Ritsu said as she ran off going to the place where Yui is and its the clubroom of course.

"Almost caught there." Ritsu said laughing nervously as she got out of the raging Mio's sight, now, all that she needed to do is go to the clubroom and help Yui get things done and execute that certain plan of theirs. As she quickly ran up the stairs and touched that certain turtle that is displayed on the side of the staircase, she reached the clubroom and opened the door as soon as she reached the floor.

"Yui!" Ritsu exclaimed as she quickly moved to Yui's side. Seeing her do a banner with the words, JUST KI, it's not finished yet so she finished it with the help of Ritsu. Both of them laughing out loud as they think what could happen.

"I'm sure Mio-chan will be angry." Yui said with worry in her eyes, she doesn't want anyone to be mad at her, she thinks what may happen but quickly brushed the thought off of her head. She is just helping Ricchan that's all, she will not do anything in executing this plan of Ritsu's.

"You're going to help later right?" Ritsu said grinning; negating everything that Yui said before about 'not getting involved in this prank' Yui just laughed at the thought that Ritsu just read her mind.

"I think you should do it by yourself, Mio-chan will be surprised if you did it by yourself." Yui said this, she thought that if Ritsu got into trouble, she won't be in it too but this made Ritsu to startle and started to grin because she is prepared if Yui won't cooperate, they got this far, there is no holding back! She screamed in her mind, now she'll use her back up plan. She thought about it, Yui might surrender to Mio, but she can get her back with…

"Too bad, if you will help me I willl give you my share on our cakes in the next 4 days!" Ritsu said as she pointed her finger onto Yui.

We can see Yui's eyes change from a worry look into something with a 'Give me' look. Her eyes changed suddenly with those stars when you really want something and all, as she finished the banner as fast as she could. This stunned Ritsu for a second but after that, she held that happy look on her face, contented that her companion didn't betray her.

Little did they know that their scaredy bassist, Mio is eavesdropping all the way through their conversation, she followed Ritsu all the way to the music room when she ran away moments later in their little conversation on the classroom.

What the, they're talking about me? I'm sure that stupid Ritsu would do something nasty again, but why is Yui in it? She wants her to help, but what if… what if… This is all that came in Mio's mind before she decided that barging in is the best idea to know everything that's bothering her this day. As she opened the door, she saw the banner Yui made, but only a slight portion of it, I reads… "JUST KI" Just like what Ritsu saw before Yui finished the banner, Yui and Ritsu stood there, still stunned of Mio's sudden appearance in front of them, sure, they know that Mio will know everything, but not now.

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Mio-chan!" The lead guitarist stuttered. Just to their luck, good thing that lunch time ended, they noticed it by the bell-like sound of the speaker. It means that it's the beginning of afternoon class. Luck is on Ritsu's side, after they heard the sound, the banner that Mio just saw disappeared fast, just like magic, and Ritsu ran with Yui and Ritsu pulled Mio with her so she can't inspect anything else in their clubroom. Especially the way how Ritsu make the banner disappear that quick. Mio just sighed as she was bwing pulled down the stairs and towards their classroom, with that said, the class started again, good thing that Yui nor Ritsu fell asleep. It's because that Yu and Ritsui had something worth doing. (For them at least) as Yui started to roll her pen on every part of her face, just like what she is doing when she can't study. Ritsu just started tapping her desk, feeling the rhythm in every second, this made Mio sigh in relief, thinking that they are just talking about something to do with hanging out after class, yes, after class, Mio reassured herself as she jotted down notes that the teacher said.

The afternoon class went through and nothing actually went wrong, no sleepyheads, no quarrels, no everything, the classroom is just quiet, no talking, for Mio only actually, she is too nervous what does the two talking about even though she already reassured herself that there is nothing to worry about with them talking about her. She can't concentrate that she wished the day to just end right now, her wish is accepted as the class ended rightawway without her noticing it, Poor Mio, spacing out, she didn't even notice that her other clubmates had already been outside the room in a good 5 minutes already.

"Wh-Wh-What!" Mio snapped out of her trance, she ran outside the room and quickly went to the music room where she found everyone in the room, having tea already.

"Mio-senpai, good thing that you made it, Ritsu-senpai said that you spaced out in you classroom, even Yui-senpai and Mugi-senpai can't wake you up!" Azusa said as she held a worried look on her face, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, thanks." Mio said as she took a seat and already got a cup of tea.

The atmosphere is going back to normal for the Light Music Club, they've done everything that they are doing normally, except for practice of course. With that said, Yui jumped of her seat and said….

"LET'S PRACTICE!" She bursted out, this is a rare sight to see because Yui is well-known to be the one who is always slacking off in their club, including Ritsu, so with that, she is so psyched, everyone agreed, of course, Azusa is extremely happy about this.

'Yui-senpai is taking on things the way now…. I think' She thought and when she said the two words, a smile crept on her face. And Mugi can't keep herself from smiling as always.

They practiced just like what Yui said, actually, it's a part of Ritsu's plan, to distract Mio off the things that she saw last lunch break, we all know that she became suspiscious about it so they just thought about having practice so her mind will be taken away from the things that already happened around her.

The practice ended and this will conclude their day the time where Ritsu waited, she can now execute her plan that is kept in secret with all of them and all of you. The band started to pack up and started their little journey walk to their homes. They all have reached the intersection where they will have to separate, going to their own ways. They all bid farewell as they separated to each other with Mio and Ritsu, Azusa and Yui, and Mugi alone. All that Yui have to do is go away from Azusa without her noticing and being suspiscious. So she started a conversation.

"Azu-nyan! I have forgotten something on school!" Yui exclaimed.

"Oh, then go get it."

"Hai! Are you alright if you go by yourself?" Yui said worried.

"Don't worry senpai, I'll be fine!" Azusa said smiling.

With that, Yui ran away from Azusa and went to the place where Ritsu told her to go into once she lost Azusa. She ran towards a certain street, gasping for breath, and searching for Mio and Ritsu, she held the banner she made in her hands, the only thing that she is going to do is show the banner to Mio after Ritsu did the thing that she will going to say to Mio. She searched them for a minute and saw them talking seriously, she got ready for the sign of Ritsu to execute her little appearance.

Ritsu is now walking with Mio, they have just arrived at that street, this will start the awaited plan. She started a conversation.

"Mio, I have to tell you something important." Ritsu said, exclaiming inside of her head, she is doing fine right now.

"Oh, what is it Ritsu?" Mio said a little obvious. She already knew that there will be something happening now. All that she saw earlier will appear now She is sure about it, she will get the result of her prediction Right now.

"Eto..." Ritsu stuttered searching for Yui in the sides of the streets, this plan won't be completed without her! Good thing that she appeared rightaway in the hiding spot that Ritsu assigned her into, good thing that Ritsu know this place in a good way.

"Mio, I love you." Ritsu said aloud that even Yui can hear, she is now hiding at the back of a bush and she is now ready to show off her banner.

This surprised Mio, all that Mio did is turn around, seeing the serious look on Ritsu's face, I think she is serious, that look, it look so serious... Mio thought as she remembered the banner with the 'JUST KI' that she read, What if that sentence is, just kill me? If she was rejected then she will show that banner and walk away! That scene appeared on Mio's head, and her head is spinning right now, she can't even think right, Her bestfriend confessing to her, Ritsu is still seeing her back while the atmosphere became cold. No ones talking and no one moved. Mio is still on her trance.

Ritsu, who have been standing there, waiting for the right time, gave Yui a thumbs up. With that, Yui saw the sign and quickly ran out of her hiding place and to Ritsu and Mio's place where Mio is standing rather unconsciously. Ritsu gave her the sign that she had been waiting for. Yui tapped Mio's back.

"Hey, Mio-chan!" Yui said making Mio's train of thought broke. She quickly looked at the two and saw that the seriousness in Ritsu's face was gone and now replaced with a big sly smile.

Yui, now prepared the banner quickly into her, and Ritsu and Yui tagged into each other and took a big deep breath, and blurted out as she opened the banner... Mio was frozen with their movements the things that ran into her mind was: 'I think I want to smash someone's head.'

The banner is opened as the two airheads blurted out...

"JUST KIDDING!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

There was utter silence after the two blurted out the magic words, The two celebrated by giving each other a high five for a great job well done. By the way, Mio isn't happy, her eyebrow twitching about 3 times in a second, she is also releasing a dark aura that no one can even imagine. Ritsu can't believe what she is seeing, She thought that this is just being showed in Anime and Games that she watch and play but she is experiencing it right now.

After that, all that we can hear is a 2 loud smashes, definitely on the head, someone falling and also footsteps that is going away on the scene with the lines that said, "BAKA RITSU, BAKA RITSU!". Going back, we will see Ritsu with double lumps on her head, complaining about everything.

"WHY ONLY ME! GO SMASH YUI TOO!" Ritsu said laughing out loud as she made fun of her beloved Mio again.

Ritsu stood up and cleaned herself up and asked Yui a question.

"Do I have a chance of her? This is great practice, right Yui?" She said laughing and making Yui nod and thinking about the cake she will get in the next four days, wow, double share!

"Next time, I'll do it for real."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, this fanfic is just for fun, no romance and just a normal day, sorry if someone is OOC. Please Review if you are pleased or not in this story. I have more ideas for fanfictions in the k-on archive, those will be better than this, I think. So long!**


End file.
